Her Escape
by Neko Youkai DemonicKitty
Summary: Test subject 32 of 36 is trying to escape. New friends and a wonderful adventure await her but what's this? Why did they- Sorry can't tell you you'll just have to read to find out :P
1. Chapter 1

_**Her Escape**_

_Summary: A girl who was not born but created. She has lived all her life in the industry known as Weyland Yutani. All she has known is fear, pain, loneliness, and well love from her 'mother' so to speak and her nanny. The universe works in strange wondrous ways for the one she was cloned from is with her. Teaching her of her heritage and the language that she would speak if she was raised on her mother's home world but she is also half human so her mother is teaching her about the human she was cloned from. This girl is a half-breed unfortunately yet not._

_Me: Welcome to my AvP fanfic! _

_Subject 32/ Yeyinde: H-hello readers, I'm I'm Subject 32/ Yeyinde. I'm also known as..._

_Me: Yeyin they'll find out in the story _

_Yeyinde: Oh alright. DemonicKitty doesn't own Alien/Predator/AvP only her OC's._

_-Thoughts-_

"_Yautja language speaking"_

"Speaking"

_/Song lyrics if any/_

_**A/n: **If you see any typos or misspelled things I'm very sorry but I don't have a beta reader su I have to revise and edit my stories myself ^_^' hehe sorry again_

_**Chapter 1: Her Escape,**_

_**A Good Twist of Fate**_

_**-ghjjhgf-jhgfhjk-nbvbnm-**_

On a cold stormy night in the Amazon Rain Forest a female was running at speeds that made her nearly a blur. The things quite a few yards away from her follow her at nearly the same speed. They were like black blurs while she was like a bluish-green blur with some yellowish-white mixed in. She came to a stop in at a dead end, startling the two cloaked Yautja that were there. The wolves stalked into the clearing. The girl, for she looked not but 16 years old, took a step back for every step they took towards her until her heel hit the edge of the cliff making her look down. It was roughly a 3000 ft drop to more trees and rocks. -_No escape that way but I will jump if I am forced to for I am not going back __**He**__ can't make me. Why was I ever __**created**__? Am I just an __**Abomination**__?_- the female thought as a man stepped forth from the cover of the trees. All three, the two Yautja and her, hissed and clicked. This made both cloaked Yautja look at her, shocked. "_Lar'jaluar-ke, what is she?_" The female of the two Yautja said. This made the male, Lar'jaluar-ke do a scan of the female below them.

The girl had ebony hair that looked kind of like a Predator's when it's not braided into dreads yet. She had bright green eyes with amber flecks. She was about 6ft in height and a pale yellowish color. The female also had four small long tusks where a Pred's mandibles would be. She also had fangs and deadly black claws.

"_Impossible! Mei-jadhi, she is half Ooman and half Yautja._" Lar'jaluar-ke said to his sister.

"_But that's impossible. Our kind haven't been here in a long time except for __**Her**__ and we both know she's dead._" She said watching the scene that was unfolding.

"Now now, we want Subject 32 alive so back down." The old man said with a smug tone and grin, "Now come Subject 32. It's time to go back." Said old man was _The_ Weyland of Weyland Yutani.

"Never. I will _**never**_ go back, _**Weyland**_" She said with such venom in her voice it made Weyland tremble slightly but she caught it as did the Yautja.

"_So she scares him huh? How amusing, must mean she is quite a force to be reckoned with then__, __Rha'ja.__" _Lar'jaluar-ke said with an amused trill.

"_Yes it is amusing Lar'ja._" His sister said. They continued to watch. Weyland had a displeased expression on his face and he glared at Subject 32.

"So be it, we'll do this the hard way then. Attack!" He order the big black wolves to attack. In under 10 minutes she had beaten all 30 of them into submission. These wolves were dire wolves and genetically altered so that they were faster, smarter, and have more endurance. Then Weyland's security emerged from the forest and Subject 32 sent her new allies to attack them.

One by one the wolves were defeated but not before taking out half of the 30+ men. The were chased off and it was now Subject 32's turn to fight. She did so with grace and eloquence much to the Yautjas' surprise. She had killed half of what was left of the men before one got a hit and electrocuted her. She fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Trying to get up the men ganged up on her seeing their chance to bring her down. They used their taser staff thingies on her till she couldn't move nor make any kind of sound. "Enough! She won't fight back anymore but just in case put her in chains." Weyland said a bit smugly.

Now the two Yautja were angered and couldn't stand by any longer. So as two men grabbed Subject 32, the two Yautja landed on the mens' shoulders and decapitated them. Weyland was surprised to say the least, -_What in hell are they doing here?!_- he thought. Then he retreated knowing his men were goners. Lar'jaluar-ke left the strange female in his sister's care as he took care of the humans. All were dead within five minutes. Subject 32 looked at her saviors, _-They saved me.-_

_-__**See I told you help would come.**_- Her mother said, -_**Now rest my child you are safe with them.**_- Subject 32 fell asleep as relief flooded through her. Lar'ja waled up to his sister looking at the girl with curiosity.

"_Sis come along bring her as well, of course._" Lar'ja said to Rha'ja.

_**-ghjjhgf-jhgfhjk-nbvbnm-**_

When they got to their ship Rha'ja went immediately to the medical bay with Subject 32. She was astounded at her regeneration rate for Subject 32 was fine just merely resting. "_Mei-hswei, her regeneration rate is off the charts. She's perfectly fine just resting._" Rha'ja told her brother, "_I wonder what else they have screwed with._"

(A/n: They still have their masks on. Haven't taken them off yet but- River{From Doctor Who}: Ut-uh Spoilers! Me: Oh fine! Damn, ruin all my fun huh?)

"_Mei-jadhi, I want you to do a full scan. I bet they've done more to her then just give her instant regeneration._" Lar'jaluar-ke said to his sister from the ship's control room.

"_Already on it, Lar'ja._" Rha'ja said into the intercom. The scan was done in 5 minutes, "_Lar'ja we were right everything is off the charts, her strength, speed, stamina etc. This poor girl must have gone through hell and back_"

"_Alright Rha'ja we need to talk about how we're going to get the tech back and destroy it. Come to the control room when you can._" Lar'ja said and went back to whatever it was he was doing. Rha'ja looked at the poor girl who look to be no older then 17 or 18. Rha'ja brushed some hair out of the girl's face. The girl sat up quickly and so suddenly it startled Rha'ja.

"Whe-where am I?" She asked looking around warily.

"Shh you are safe little one. No one here is going to harm you. Do you have a name? I am Rha'ja." Rha'ja asked in perfect English.

"Um well I don't really have a name just been called Subject 32 all of my life." Subject 32 answered.

"I see, well little one how about Yeyinde? It means Brave One in my language." Rha'ja suggested.

"I think I like that name. Where am I Rha'ja?" Yeyinde said pronouncing the name perfectly.

"Why we are on my brother's and I's ship. Come, let's go meet my brother. His name is Lar'jaluar-ke, Lar'ja for short. He's in the control room." Rha'ja said leading Yeyinde out of the room and into a corridor of sorts. Yeyinde looked around wide eyed, looking at everything and following the 8ft some odd inches Yautja. They soon reached the control room. Yeyinde hid behind Rha'ja a bit shy and scared. Lar'ja looked up as his sister opened the door.

"_Rha'ja? Why are you here and not in the medical bay?_" He asked confused.

"_I wanted you to meet someone._ Yeyinde it's okay you can come out. Like I said no one well harm you here." Rha'ja said trying to reassure Yeyinde that everything was fine. She poked her head out and looked at Lar'ja shyly.

"Uh He-hello." She said shyly making Lar'ja shake with uncontrollable laughter.

"So this how little one acts brave yet shy? Amusing." Lar'ja said with a growl-like laugh. Yeyinde stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright children enough. Can't believe I have to say that to my older brother. Paya when will you grow up?" Rha'ja teased but then got serious, "_We have to talk. How in hell are we going to get that tech back? Let alone track the Bad Bloods down?_"

"_I have no clue mei-jadhi. We'll figure something out. Don't worry._" Lar'ja said answering his sister. Yeyinde pretended to be confused even though she knew what they were saying.

"What are you two talking about?" Yeyinde asked, acting as if she had no clue.

"Well humans stole some of our kind's technology and we're trying to get it back to destroy it." Rha'ja explained.

"Oh! I know where you tech is! I could show you." Yeyinde said the last sentence timidly.

"Really little one?" Lar'ja asked.

"Yes I know the place like the back of my hand. I could lead you to them unnoticed." Yeyinde said. Lar'ja noticed something on Yeyinde's face. It was a very familiar scar going from her left temple down to just below her ear. Lar'ja knew what made that kind of scar for he had one himself though not in the same place.

"Yeyinde, where you get scar?" Lar'ja asked hoping he wasn't right. Yeyinde's eyes widened as she quickly recovered the scar with her sensitive hair.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Yeyinde said nervously. Rha'ja looked at Yeyinde curiously, though you couldn't tell since her mask was on, and brushed the hair back again, noting Yeyinde's slight shiver.

"Little one, tell me and don't lie. Where did you get that scar?" Rha'ja asked seriously. Yeyinde looked at the ground, finding it suddenly interesting.

"Well I got it from a battle with a Queen Xenomorph." Yeyinde answered and both Yautja were shocked. They had been right. A Queen Kainde Amedha had given her that scar. "I only have it because her acid blood had been on her claws. They wanted to test something to see if it had worked, if it hadn't well I'd be dead right now."

"Yeyinde what they test?" Lar'ja asked.

"To see if I'm acid proof which also means I'm kind of fire proof." She answered. Rha'ja looked at Yeyinde shocked. She couldn't believe that a creature asides from one of the Kainde Amedha's own was acid proof and in a way fire proof.

"Yeyinde, do they have anymore Queen Kainde Amedhas?" Rha'ja asked.

"Yes they have 1 and three royal facehugger eggs. Though I think she's going to break free one of these days and that's one of the few reasons I escaped. Thank you again for helping me." Yeyinde said with a small smile.

"Well we couldn't just stand by and watch them hurt you. We had to do something and besides you were intriguing." Rha'ja said with a small chuckle. Yeyinde was going to say something but a bright light blinded her from the window.

"What's that?" She asked blinking fast.

"That be the sunrise. Hey! Where you going!?" Lar'ja yelled after her as she ran out of the ship. Yeyinde looked in awe at the sunrise for she had never seen one before. She couldn't really look at it while she was being chased for those few days before now since Weyland was always on her tail.

"Yeyinde?" Rha'ja said coming out of the ship with Lar'ja.

"Oh I'm sorry it's just... I've never seen the sunrise even though I have been running from Weyland for a few days. I had no time to really watch it but being in the place I was there was never really any windows and any traveling I did was in a cages with small air holes." She said turning around towards them now content. "Though I guess I will have to go back to lead you to your stuff huh? Ah well no biggie."

"Come we have to talk about plans to get in." Rha'ja said motioning for the others to get inside.

-fghjwdghdj-dhvhdjjd-dghfjdhnf-

(**Later on, 10pm: Outside Weyland Yutani**) Yeyinde gave the signal for Rha'ja and Lar'jaluar-ke to cut the fences power for a few minutes. The Yautja did and all three got inside just before the fences went back online. Yeyinde stopped them from going any further, sniffing the air. "C'jit!" Yeyinde said accidentally swearing in Yautja.

"Yeyinde how-" Rha'ja questioned until Yeyinde shut her up.

"Shhh it the Kainde Amedhas. They've finally broken free. This is gonna be harder then I expected with them free. They probably know we're here already but we can never be too careful." She whispered and both Yautja switched to their Alien vision mode on their masks and were shocked at how many Kainde Amedhas there were in the area. Rha'ja decided to attack first and killed maybe ten before they retaliated. Lar'ja and Yeyinde joined in when the Xenomorphs started fighting back. Yeyinde got separated from her Yautja friends in about 2 minutes. They all were currently fighting the Xenomorph horde. Yeyinde was doing pretty well until an unusually small Xeno surprised attacked her. Even though it jumped on her she remained standing, holding it's wrists, and dodging both inner mouth as well as it's unusually long tail. Yeyinde realized this was one of the test subjects when she saw the number 14 on it's head. She kept on backing up and dodging until she bumped into something. Thinking it was a Xeno, she grabbed the small one's tail and managed to swing it around to hit the other thing. She realized what she thought was a Xeno was actually another Yautja.

_**-ghjjhgf-jhgfhjk-nbvbnm-**_

The Yautja was just wandering around waiting for when they realized he wasn't one of them and attacked. So when the Xeno knocked into him he thought they were finally attacking that is until the damned thing was pulled off of him and sent flying with a flick of the wrist into a wall. The Yautja watched as blood flowed from it's crushed head. To kill a Xeno with one throw like that took a hell of a lotta strength. That's when his vision was blocked by a female who was apologizing.

"Oh my god I am so sorry mister. Really I am, I had thought you were a Xeno and and-" She said a bit flustered. This made the Yautja laugh a bit.

"It's alright little one. I don't mind after all you can't be too careful with these things around." He said in a British accent that made Yeyinde giggle, "But I am curious. What are you doing here and what are you? Oh forgive me where are my manners. I'm White Tooth and you are..?"

(**A/n**: Just to let you guys know White Tooth was _**NOT**_ my idea. He was my friend's idea and so yea he's a British speaking Predator with two big lower tusks and regular sized upper tusks on his mandibles so they jut out of his mask at the bottom. Just think of the mask with the tusks on it, that's pretty much how big they are. He's also kind of small for a Yautja. And the reason why the Xenos take no notice of him is cause he was stuck on their home planet for a long time and so had to eat something and he acquired a smell that's close to a Xeno's scent and bio-electromagnetic fields. He was then picked up by a passing Yautja ship some years later and requested to be transported to Earth. The Yautjas agreed and after a few more years he landed on Earth sometime before the Revolutionary War and was left in England. He somehow got to the Amazon Jungles though in 2198. That's where and when this is taking place so that means he's very old in human years but still young in the Yautja world since they sorta have the key to eternal life and whatnot. XD Anyways **ON WIT DA BLOODY FIC!**)

"Oh well White Tooth I was a test subject here. Test subject 32 out of 36 to be exact. And I'm here cause I'm leading two Predators to the stolen tech that's here and the body that it came with. I'm a hybrid and I escaped from here 5 days ago. I didn't have a name before the Predators found me, they named me Yeyinde." She answered, "What are you doing here, White Tooth? And how did you get here?"

"Oh well I got here during something called the revolutionary war and the civil war. What I'm doing _here_ here is that I heard Xenomorph screams mixed with humans so I came to investigate. Low and behold I find Xenos and you. Good throw by the way, chap." He said pointing to the dead Xenomorph.

"Oh uh thanks White tooth." Yeyinde said before her new friends came over now done with killing the large group of Xenos.

"Yeyinde! You not hurt?" Lar'ja asked a bit concerned.

"no no I'm fine. Guys this is White Tooth. White Tooth, these are my friends Rha'ja and Lar'jaluar-ke." Yeyinde said with a smile, "Now come on let's get inside. The faster we get this done the faster we can go home."

_**-ghjjhgf-jhgfhjk-nbvbnm-**_

After cautiously going inside they heard someone yelling their lungs out.

"**DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! THIS IS FOR KILLING MY MEN!**" The male human yelled. Yeyinde and the others looked at each other confused. The yelling continued as they heard Xenomorph screams, "**OH QUIT YOUR BITCHING YOU FUCKERS!**" The group rushed to the room where the yelling was coming from and was shocked to find a lone human marine surrounded by the dead bodies of Xenomorphs. This whole facility was acid proof so that the Xenos couldn't escape using their blood like they did in that incident on that ship a long time ago. The Marine was almost completely surround by piles of dead Xenos. Just how long had he been here? He looked at the door as it opened and glared. Not that you could tell since he was wearing a mask that had a cross from where the nose would be underneath to chin. On the forehead of the mask he had a Yautja's clan mark. It looked to be Lar'jaluar-ke's and Rha'ja's clan mark. "Who the fuck are you and who the fuck is that?!" He yelled.

"Um which one? I'm Yeyinde a test subject here." She answered meekly. -_Sheesh what's his problem?_-

-_**He was wronged by his own mentor when the Yautja turned into a bad blood. The disgrace tried to kill his own student**__._- Her 'mother' answered her thought.

"All of those fuckers!" He yelled at her not noticing the Xenomorph behind him until it hissed, ready to headbite him as he turned around.

Yeyinde, thinking and acting quickly, was suddenly between the Xeno and her prey. Yeyinde killed the thing getting it's acidic blood all over herself. The Marine backed away thinking she was gonna start screaming and die when she just turned around with part of it's severed tail in her hand. "The fuck?!"

"Oh uh I'm acid proof hehe." Yeyinde said sheepishly.

"What the fuck I could have handled that thing! You didn't need to fucking step in! I can handle myself." He yelled at Yeyinde making her cringe before like flipping a switch her mood changed and she suddenly had a backbone. While speaking she had grabbed Psycho by the collar of his shirt.

"No you fucking couldn't have! I saw it your joints were locked because of the fear you were feeling! By the time you could have done anything you would have been fucking _**dead**_!" She yelled back making him cringe this time as she glared.

"Alright sheesh I'm sorry." He muttered putting his hands up in a non-threatening manner, "The name's Psycho."

(**A/n:** Psycho ain't my idea either. Heh my friends wanted their characters in one of my stories so yea. Anyways Psycho is a Marine who used to have a Yautja mentor. After helping a young blood on a hunt he was given the choice of joining the clan or staying on a nearly deserted planet. He stands at nearly 6ft 5, just a bit taller then Yeyinde with her being only 6 feet tall. We don't know his real name... yet. He has shaggy black hair and of course as I said a mask that's like a Yautja's and a Yautja clan mark. He has lightly tanned skin. That's all for now :P)

"Alright well Mr. Psycho since you won't give us your real name, why don't you stick with my group you'll stay alive longer." She said with a hint of venom in her voice that nobody but Lar'ja picked up on, "Besides I know a place that's safe to rest in." Then they all left the room. The group noticed the drastic change in Yeyinde's behavior and were a bit confused as to why. Yeyinde sighed and wondered when they were going to notice the Xenomorph following them. She killed it as it got ready to pounce from the shadows. "Be more careful and pay attention to your surroundings. These Xenomorphs are smarter then the average Xeno." She said in a monotone.

They reached the room and Yeyinde locked the door. "Whoa! This place is huge!" Psycho said amazed at the sheer size of the room. It was bigger than a football stadium and about 4 stories high.

"Of course it is. This room is, after all, an arena." Yeyinde said looking around the bare room.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because this is where I fought a Xeno Queen and a bunch of her children." Yeyinde said making their blood turn to ice.

"So this where you get scar?" Lar'jaluar-ke asked.

"What scar?" Psycho and White Tooth asked. This made the Marine glare at the British Predator.

"Yep this is where I got my scar from that battle with the Queen. Now make yourself comfortable I know where some blankets are for you Psycho." Yeyinde said.

"I don't need any blankets." He said gruffly.

"Yeyinde I've been meaning to ask you a question." Rha'ja said finally speaking.

"Go ahead ask." Yeyinde said with a tilt of her head.

"Well earlier as we were infiltrating this place you spoke in our language, how?" Rha'ja asked the question Yeyinde knew would come up sooner or later. She just hoped that they would believe her.

"Oh well naturally I learned it of course. From my so-called mother. Meaning the one I was cloned from. Paya let her stay with me when she made the choice to. So she's been teaching me all these years." Yeyinde said then yawned showing off her pearly white fangs.

"I see. Well get some rest Yeyinde since you haven't had a good rest for quite a long time." Rha'ja said and Yeyinde gratefully sank to the floor. She laid down with her back pressed against the wall and fell asleep almost instantly. The three Yautja decided to talk and so they were in a group 30 feet away from Yeyinde to let her sleep. Psycho ignored everyone and sat down 2 feet away from her. Psycho stared at Yeyinde wondering what she was exactly.

"She looks so fragile like this doesn't she?" the British Yautja said startling Psycho from his thoughts. Psycho just huffed and looked at something in the room. "**What in bloody hell is your problem**!" White Tooth said a bit too loudly which made Yeyinde start to stir.

"**MY** PROBLEM?! Well where the fuck do you want me to start! I'm stuck on a godforsaken planet with the you Predator scum! All of my fucking teammates are dead! Not to mention those _**fucking monsters**_ out there!" Psycho yelled getting up ready to punch someone's lights out. This woke up a very, _very_ cranky Yeyinde.

"**OH MY FUCKING GOD! WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP! Jesus Fucking Christ! Is it so much to ask for just a few hours of sleep?! Here I am running around, killing things, all with little to no sleep since I fucking escaped this godforsaken place!**" Yeyinde yelled at the two who were bickering like a married old couple. She glared harshly at them making them flinch, "Now you either **SHUT THE HELL UP**! Or I'm going to throw you both out for the Xenomorphs to have!" Yeyinde threatened then laid back down with a sigh and curled up. Rha'ja and Lar'jaluar-ke stared wide-eyed at the trio. The two who had been yelling wisely shut up but that didn't stop them from giving each other death glares.

"_Wow she was really angry, Mei-hswei._"

"_Well you would be too if you couldn't get any sleep for even five minutes. At this rate she'd probably pass out in the middle of fighting some Kainde Amedhas and that wouldn't be good for she'd be either killed or made a host._" Lar'ja said to his sister as they spoke quietly in their native language.

_**-ghjjhgf-jhgfhjk-nbvbnm-**_

(A few hours later:) Yeyinde woke up shivering slightly. She was still half-asleep so she wasn't really aware of what she was doing. Since she was so cold she search for the nearest warm thing. Which was a sleeping Lar'jaluar-ke. So Yeyinde curled up, snuggling into his side, used his arm as a pillow, and promptly fell back to the land of dreams. Rha'ja, who was still awake, saw this and gave a quiet chuckle before going back to studying the map she had of this place. She knew where the center of the hive was and it was right next the place they had to go to get the stolen tech. It was also probably where the Yautja body was. Oh this was gonna be a bitch.

_**-ghjjhgf-jhgfhjk-nbvbnm-**_

(A couple of more hours later:) Lar'jaluar-ke woke up. He realized something was using his arm as a pillow and looked down to see a innocent-looking, sleeping Yeyinde curled into his side. "_What the?_" He said staring at her.

"_She was cold I think, and so she search for the nearest warm thing, which was you dear brother._" Rha'ja said amused.

"_Oh really? I guess she inherited the cold blooded trait of out kind, well at least somewhat anyways._" Lar'ja said.

"_Well I think it's time we go, I'll wake the others. You wake her up._" Rha'ja said walking towards the others, quietly chuckling. Lar'ja looked at Yeyinde with a sigh, -_Well better wake her up. I just hope she doesn't get angry at me for it._- he thought shaking Yeyinde's shoulder gently. She started to stir with a groan.

"Mmmm 5 more minutes... I don't want to do more tests yet." She murmured with groan still kind of asleep.

"Little one it time wake up. I not Ooman scientists." Lar'jaluar-ke said, chuckling when Yeyinde sat up quickly. Realizing whom she had slept on she blushed a curious dark green.

"Oh my! I'm sorry." She said quickly, standing up with Lar'ja, still blushing. Lar'jaluar-ke chuckled .

"It fine, little one." He said. Psycho was awake now and still being his rude uncaring self, he was glaring at every Yautja there. Yeyinde rolled her eyes when she saw this.

"Why do you hate the Predators like so? I mean something must of happened since that level of hatred isn't born out of thin air." Yeyinde asked with a apathetic expression.

"It's none of your damned business! Abomination." Psycho yelled sneering. Yeyinde took a step back. Blinking, willing the tears not to fall. Lar'ja and Rha'ja's ,who still had their masks off, mandibles flared in anger as they both growled. Pretending everything was fine Yeyinde just turned around and walked towards the door.

"Are we all ready to go?" Yeyinde asked looking over her shoulder with a neutral expression, giving nothing away.

"Yes Yeyinde we are ready." Rha'ja said putting her mask on as did Lar'jaluar-ke. Yeyinde turned around and, with weapon at the ready, opened the door to find nothing there. This made her uneasy, just what was the Queen Xenomorph up to? -_I don't like this._- Yeyinde thought stepping forward cautiously.

-_**I don't like it either. Be careful and stay on guard my child, my Yeyinde. Protect your clan mates**__._- Her mother told her.

-_I will mother don't worry. I'm confident about my abilities but not blinded by that confidence like some Yautja and humans._- Yeyinde walked through the complex cautiously.

_**-ghjjhgf-jhgfhjk-nbvbnm-**_

Finally after two hours of walking around in silence, getting ambushed a million times, and killing a few things they made it to their destination. Xeno webbing was everywhere and would make it hard to tell where Xenomorphs were but Yeyinde had faith in her abilities as well as her group's abilities. Yeyinde carefully opened the door that held the Yautja tech and her mother's body. "There the stuff is." Yeyinde said quietly trying not to look at the body. The group went in and didn't notice Yeyinde slip into the room that held the Queen Kainde Amedha. The Queen called off her guards and didn't wake the facehuggers... yet. The Queen apparently had something in store for Yeyinde.

Yeyinde scanned the faces that were up on the well encased in webbing. Some were dead, some weren't and some didn't have long to live. She finally spotted the person she was looking for, her 'father'. He was the one who created her as well as her brother and sisters. She rushed over to him, the other scientist that were still alive watching her. Yeyinde didn't give two flying fucks if they found out about the bond she has with her 'father' "Father!"

"Oh hello... my darling daughter. I don't think I have much time left... I wanted to ask you a few things." Her father said slowly and softly. His breathing was shallow and it took Yeyinde a second to realize what he meant.

"Oh no! Say it isn't true father!" Yeyinde exclaimed, tear welling in her eyes.

"I am... sorry. But it is... Now have you found a place to live safe from humans like Weyland?"

"Yes father, there are three Yautja here. Two have been taking care of me til now." She said sniffling.

"Good precious, I am sorry I can't be there for you. Now I want you to find your special someone, the one that makes your heart race, the one who makes you feel like you have butterflies in your stomach. If anyone deserves their special someone it's you my sweet, precious daughter." He said not caring when some of the scientists scoffed and looked at them as if they were unwanted trash.

"Please father! Don't leave me all alone!" Yeyinde said with tears cascading down her face.

"Please don't cry, love. Tell me, have you a name asides from the one I gave you?" He asked softly.

"Yes, Yeyinde is my new name. It means Brave One." Yeyinde answered making him chuckle.

"A great and fitting name for you are brave. Yeyinde I wish... ack! That I could see you find your happiness but I fear... agh! Our time is nearly up. I love you, Terra." He said with pain laced in his voice, "Goodbye..."

"Goodbye father. I love you as well." Yeyinde said touching his cheek one last time. Yeyinde didn't notice her group enter just as the chestburster bursted out of his chest. Yeyinde caught it midair and crushed it's head. Yeyinde spun around swiftly, pinning her burning glare on the Queen.

_**-ghjjhgf-jhgfhjk-nbvbnm-**_

(Yeyinde's P.o.V.) I felt such rage that the damned bitch had killed my father. My rage made me transform into a full Predator. The change does hurt because of it being so sudden but the pain only fueled her rage. You see I am stuck in a sort of metamorphosis stage where I can be fully human or fully Yautja but the change isn't permanent. I usually go back to normal when whatever made me change fizzles out. Whether it be a strong emotion or because of an enemy I have to hide from.

I let out a deafening roar of rage. I started making my way towards the Queen killing anything and everything except for my group of course. I stalked past the group without so much as glancing at them with my, now, dark amber eyes. I was covered in acid but it didn't affect my clothing since they were acid proof. I killed every damn Xenomorph and Facehugger I could get my hands on. One Xenomorph, though struck me with it's tail. It went through my torso, spilling my dark green blood. I grabbed the tail, pulled it out, and spun the Xenomorph around right into a group. They landed in a heap with a sickening sound. Acid blood poured from under them. Not one moved an inch. Five minutes later of senseless killing, I finally reached the bitch who killed my father. I roared a challenge at her. She hissed and roared back, pissed that I had killed all of her 'precious children'. She ripped herself off of her sac and landed in front of me. She, using her tail, knocked me into a wall so hard I made a deep dent. To me it wasn't hard at all and my wound had heal already. "That all you got you bitch?" I hissed at her. She roared right in my face, clearly she understood me. She attempted to impale me but I just grabbed her tail and smirked a Yautja smirk. "My turn!" I said. Using my monstrous strength, I hurled her into a wall not caring that some of the still alive humans just got crushed.

_**-ghjjhgf-jhgfhjk-nbvbnm-**_

(Norm. P.o.V.) It was like watching a battle between titans. Both not giving an inch to the other, both were equally pissed. Though the group didn't understand why Yeyinde was crying and so pissed off. They did understand why the Queen was so pissed off though. They watched in awe as Yeyinde finally started to take the Queen down with nothing but her bare hands. She ripped one of the Queen's tiny arms making her scream in pain. Yeyinde decide to torture the Queen a bit as payback for killing her father. So Yeyinde ripped the other tiny arm off. Then she plunged a clawed hand, where a human heart would be, into the Queen. Yeyinde's hand slid through like a knife through butter. Yeyinde with her other hand, grabbed hold of the Queen's jaw and ripped her head right off. Suddenly the water sprinkler came on and the acid blood that was on the floor as well as all over Yeyinde washed away. Her rage subsided and her bangs hid most of her face as she returned to normal. Yeyinde again walked past her group, without glancing at them, and over to her father's body. Yeyinde fell to her knees and let out a wail of sorrow. She began sobbing her heart out much to everyone's surprise. Most had never seen her break down like this so they were surprised. The three Yautja looked at her sadly. She cradled her father's head in her lap. Tears streamed down her face as she held her father's head in her lap, closing his lifeless eyes.

"Yeyinde are you alright? Who was this man?" White tooth asked kneeling besides the crying hybrid with a hand placed on her shoulder.

"Yes I-I'm fine. He was my... father so to speak. He is the one who created me and the only one who treated me like I was a living being, not a monster, or tool. He never called me names like others did. He treated me like I was his real daughter and in a way I am. He also named me but only used it when we were alone. He called me Terra. He never treated me like I was lower then dirt or just a test subject." She said sniffling. Yeyinde couldn't stop the flow of information even if she tried. She just felt like she had to tell someone.

"I see, do you wish to bury him?" White Tooth asked.

"Yes but not on this planet. I don't want Weyland to soil the body or defile the grave, but could you guys leave me alone for a bit. I have some... things to do and I wish to be alone."

"Hey! What about us!?" A random scientist said. Yeyinde's eyes snapped to the one who spoke, her eyes now turning a chilling blood red color.

"Hm? Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't just kill you all on the spot and be done with you." It seemed like Yeyinde's mood did a 180 for she sounded amused yet threatening at the same time. Even her posture had changed.

"Oh no not her." One of the old scientists said.

"Oh? And what's wrong with me, hmm?" She asked with a sadistic gleam in her eyes and an amused tone.

"What in the fucking 9 levels of hell is going on?! I swear you're bipolar!" Psycho exclaim shouting.

"Oh no young man it's much worse. She has split personalities. All together we have counted three or four. Her real self, shy and timid. One that's courageous and won't back down from a challenge or fight. Then this one right here, evil, sadistic, cruel, and full of hatred." The old one said making Yeyinde laugh.

(**A/n**: WTF is up with me and making most of my characters have split personalities? O_o I'm a weirdo XD)

"Well, well ,well look who's the smarty pants! I guess you figured it out, hmm? But back to the point. Why in the 9 levels of hell should I let you go? For all I know you could try to capture me again for Weyland. Poor bastard's gonna get what's coming to him one of these days." Yeyinde said the last sentence as if she were just pondering out loud.

"Well I know for one the power you possess so I know not to even attempt to try. Besides I didn't even want to do this experiment anyways." The old one said. Yeyinde walked over and studied his face carefully. Yeyinde took a clawed hand and cut the old man down. "Oh thank you! Bless you dear child!" He said leaving quickly. The 'evil' Yeyinde then went around freeing the ones who were honest about their intentions and killing all the rest.

_**-ghjjhgf-jhgfhjk-nbvbnm-**_

(Later:) Yeyinde was finished with what she was doing and so went back to he

r normal shy timid self. "I am... sorry you had to witness that. It's alright if you wish to leave me here. I'll be fine on my own." Yeyinde said her hair hiding most of her face again. Yeyinde was trying to hide her tears as she looked away. Lar'ja walked over to the soaked female. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"_Yeyinde, you are not a monster. You have feelings and show mercy when sometimes maybe it shouldn't be shown. You feel guilt and regret. It's the ones who don't who are the monsters. Our clan value warriors and hunters like you. It would be an honor to have you join, Yeyinde. Even if you are small you are strong and you will be able to prove that to others who will challenge you._" Lar'ja said. Yeyinde looked at Lar'jaluar-ke in shock and surprise.

"_Really? You accept me even though I am different? You want me to join your clan?_" Yeyinde asked with a sniffle.

"_Yes Yeyinde as well as a certain marine who already has my clans mark._" Lar'jaluar-ke said.

"Alright, again could you?"

"Of course Yeyinde." Rha'ja said then her group left her.

"Thanks..." Yeyinde whispered. After a while she got up and left the room through a different door then the one everyone entered through. Yeyinde walked down the deserted hallway and stopped at one of the holding cells. -_Brother you in there?_-

-_yea sis I am. So you killed the queen huh?_- he asked. Now Yeyinde's brother was a Predalien made just like she had been, in a test tank. Subject 33, A.K.A. Hybrid, is what he was called. Hybrid was the one who came after Yeyinde.

-_Brother, I'm going to free you but... there are three Yautja and a Marine who will kill you on sight. So you have to be careful when leaving. I have no idea if I'll ever see you again but if I can get my own ship which I'm sure I probably will, I'll come back for you, my brother. I swear it._- Yeyinde said to him. She finally got the door opened and was pulled into a bear hug by her brother.

-_Father is dead isn't he?_- He asked.

"Y-yea." Yeyinde spoke aloud sniffling.

-_I see well we'll bury him. Or at least you will won't you? He's always been kind to us. Where are our three other siblings?_- Hybrid asked his sister.

"I freed them a while ago on another planet that Weyland lost control of. They're fine. I mean we would know if they were dead after all." Yeyinde answered hugging her brother back, "Anyways leave swiftly. I've got to go before they come looking for me."

-_Alright sis, I hope to see you again._- He said jumping onto the ceiling and rushing off. Yeyinde hurried back to where the ship had been but her friends were gone. They had left her behind. Yeyinde fell to her knees in shock as tears once again started to fall. "Why? Did you guys lie to me?" She breathed out as she started to cry and the gray cloudy sky seemed to be crying with her.

(A little earlier.) Lar'ja and Rha'ja looked at their wrist computers as they got a distress signal from their brother, Yeyin-Thwei. They looked at each other and then told the others they had to leave. "But what about Yeyinde?" Psycho asked.

"We'll come back for her. For now we have to get going!" Rha'ja said ushering the others into the ship as it started to rain. Then they took off leaving Yeyinde behind...

_**~End of chapter one~**_

_Me: There's the first chapter of Her Escape!_

_Yeyinde: Why in hell did I have to be left behind?_

_Me: Cause it's crucial to the story!_

_Yeyinde: Oh fine!_

_Me: Ok well please review and I'll update soon! (I hope)_


	2. A Few Years Later

_**(╯°□°**__**）╯︵ ┻━┻ **_

_**Her Escape**_

_**Me: Welcome to another chapter of Her Escape! And what is up with me and liking my characters having split personalities? O_o**_

_**Tiffa: Yea yea welcome.*Unenthusiastic cheer***_

_**Me: Tiffa what in hell are you doing here?!**_

_**Tiffa: Oh? Wait this isn't the right fanfiction is it? Oops sorry hehe**_

_**Me:*Sighs* Whatever just get out of here*Tiffa leaves* Thanks now as I was saying welcome!**_

_**Yeyinde: Can we just get on with it?**_

_**Me: Oh fine! You're doing disclaimer though.**_

_**Yeyinde: Damnit...**_

_**Lar'jaluar-ke: That's what you get when you're impatient.**_

_**Yeyinde: Yea yea I know. Alright well DemonicKitty doesn't own anything of the Alien, Predator, or AvP stuff so lawsuits go away.**_

_**Lar'jaluar-ke: Nice, Yeyinde, nice.**_

_**Chapter 2: A few years later.**_

_**-hghjgjhgy-gjhgygjh-jhgjhg-**_

(5 years later:) Yeyinde sat up slowly in her bed with a groggy groan. Yeyinde put her special bracelet on. This bracelet is what made her look human. It made her 5ft 4 and her predator features disappear. Now she had dark brown hair instead of the pure black it normally was and her eyes were a light blue instead of green with amber flecks. Her hair was now almost waist length and she kept a clump of chin-length hair together to hide her scar with a beautiful stardust teal ribbon that was a little sparkly. She now also called herself Terra since she lived among humans. Yeyinde had been so sad and felt betrayed when she had found her so called friends gone. Even though she didn't really have to fight anymore didn't mean she would stop training just in case anything happened. She was also working at a club as a bartender and a fill in singer.

Yeyinde got up with a sigh and glanced out the window. She saw her brother sitting at the edge of the forest. She quickly got dressed and rushed outside to meet him. "Hey Hybrid! Long time no see, bro!" She said smiling and stopping in front of him.

-_Hey Terra. It has been a long time. Sorry sis I just got caught up with something and I forgot to visit._- He told her. It had been three months since she had last seen him so Terra was very happy at the moment.

"That's okay as long as you start visiting often, Hybrid." She said hugging him.

-_Yea I promise to. Anyways I have someone I want you to meet._- He said nervously as Terra backed up from the hug with a confused face.

"Hm? Wait! You let someone see you!? Who is this person and how do you know we can trust them!?" Terra asked a bit loudly though she was just concerned.

-_I... Well I met her two years ago. Don't you think we would have been ratted out by now if we couldn't? I know we can trust her._- Hybrid said to his sister hoping she would agree.

"Oh alright, but any funny business and this female isn't going to be around anymore well at least not awake." Terra growled with a sigh. She was pulled into a tight hug by a very happy, kind of purring Predalien.

-_Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! She's excited to be meeting you._- He said happily. He dragged a kind of reluctant Terra along as he went to meet this person. He stopped after awhile in a clearing. -_Saphire you here?_- He asked looking around for his friend.

"I'm here, Hybrid." A woman said stepping out from the edge of the woods, "Hey. Oh? Who's that?" They both realized something as they stared at one another.

"_**Hey I know you!**_" Both said at the same time pointing at each other.

-_Wait how do you know each other?_- Hybrid asked confused and puzzled.

"Well we're co-workers but we've never really talked before now." Terra said.

"Yea that sounds about right. I'm Saphire, it's nice to meet you." She said.

"Yea nice to meet you. I'm Yeyinde though by humans I'm known as Terra." Yeyinde said taking off her bracelet, "I only look human with the help of this little invention though." Saphire gasped at her appearance but not in horror more like in awe.

"That is soooo cool!" Saphire said suddenly in Yeyinde's face. Yeyinde was a bit taken back and stunned. "Whoa your hair is so pretty and soft looking!" She exclaimed and started stroking Yeyinde's hair. This made her start a purring sound which made her brother start laughing.

-_Hahaha! That's so funny! Sis is purring!_- He said falling over with hissing laughs shaking his body.

"Oh shut up!" Yeyinde said glaring at her brother and removing Saphire's hands from her hair, "So... you're telepathic?"

"Oh yes my brain has always been sensitive to others' thoughts. So I can hear him. He's told me soooo much about you it feels like I already know you!" Saphire answered giving her a smile. Yeyinde was happy her brother had found such a gem, such a kind person. Most people would have called the police, try to kill him, or run away as soon as they saw him.

"Well I guess my brother is in safe hands. I'm glad. I should be going now though I have really nothing to do." Yeyinde said sighing, sounding really bored.

"Well you could hang out with us til you and I have to go to work." Saphire suggested.

"Sure why not? I think it'd be fun since I haven't spent a lot of time with my brother recently." Yeyinde said with a shrug.

_**-hghjgjhgy-gjhgygjh-jhgjhg-**_

So they spent the day together until lunchtime since Hybrid was hungry and went off to hunt. So Yeyinde invited Saphire to her house for lunch. Yeyinde made them both sandwiches. "Is everything you make always so delicious?" Saphire said munching happily on the sandwich.

"Hm I don't know." Yeyinde said chuckling and eating her own sandwich.

"Well I know you make great drinks at the bar in the club!" Saphire said laughing.

"Yea I guess. I love my job the only thing I hate about it is the drunk men hitting on me all the time." Yeyinde said finishing up her sandwich.

"Yea poor saps a lot of them are though. Have you heard some of their sob-stories they tell?" Saphire asked also finishing up her sandwich. They both went outside and sat on the porch continuing their conversation.

"Yea I have to say some of them almost made me cry. Like this one guy, his wife and two kids were in a accident with a bus. His children died on the way to the hospital and his wife was left in a coma. After hearing that I gave him few drinks on the house. I let him choose anything he wanted and gave him a few of his choice. I just felt so sorry for the poor dude."

"Yea it is sad but that's why most of them are there. To try to forget and wash the pain away for a while." Saphire said as she looked up at the clear bright blue sky.

"I've been meaning to ask, How did you meet my brother?" Yeyinde said.

"Simply put he saved my life. Some drunken men were trying to take advantage of me." Saphire said having a flash back.

_**-hghjgjhgy-gjhgygjh-jhgjhg-**_

_(__**Flash Back:**__) Saphire trembled in fear as she looked at the drunk man that was going to rape her first. She struggled to get out of the hold two of them had on her. In total there was eight men. All of whom were drunk and not in the right state of mind but still it did not excuse them for what they were about to do. But as Saphire struggled to get free a big black mass barreled right into the two and she stumbled as they were knocked down. The two men screamed as they saw what it was and fled. The black creature scared all but three men away. So it beat them up a bit and scared them off. Saphire stood on shaky legs as she got up from the cold, hard ground. -__**Are... are you alright?**__- She gasped as she heard a male voice in her head._

"_Who-?" She said before he stepped out of the shadows looking nervous._

_-__**I wasn't sure if you were going to hear me or not. My kind speak using telepathy and it hard to find a human with a sensitive enough brain to hear my kind speak. I'm uh... Hybrid. You are..?**__- Hybrid asked sounding nervous._

"_Oh uh I'm Saphire. Thank you so much by the way." She said giving the creature a small but grateful smile._

_-__**How come you're not afraid of me? Most humans would be screaming and running by now.**__- He asked._

"_Because I figure if you saved me you won't hurt me." She said getting a bit closer, "And uh I find you fascinating to tell the truth." He noticed her edging closer and she stopped._

_-__**It's alright if you want to touch me. I'm fine with it.**__- He said and like magic word were spoken she was suddenly rubbing his head, touching the dreads, etc. This made him start up a purring sound much to his embarrassment. The purring made her laugh and seem to forget what had just been happening._

_(_**A/n:** Yes I know it is a bit weird for her to not be scared of him right off the bat but hey Saphire is an odd ball*Giggles* I like her. Oh I never mentioned what she looked like. Holy crap. Well she has mid-back length raven hair, dark mesmerizing emerald eyes, is tan, and petal pink lips. She's about 5ft 6 am I forgetting anything?_)_

"_Oh that is so cute. You said your name was Hybrid, right? What an odd name. Who gave it to you?" Saphire asked._

_-__**Well I was born in a lab so naturally it was the scientists who named me.**__- Hybrid answered._

"_Oh I see." Saphire said and this was the first of many meetings they would have.(__**End of Flash Back**__)_

_**-hghjgjhgy-gjhgygjh-jhgjhg-**_

"Oh so that's what happened? Wow I am proud of my little brother." She said chuckling.

"So what you wanna do now?" Saphire asked.

"I don't know. We have to wait for my brother that's for sure. Hm well we could play video games?"

"Nah I guess we could just watch the clouds. Make shapes out of them?"

"That's a wonderful idea, Saphire." Yeyinde said turning her head to watch the clouds. For one second she swore she saw something move in the trees but just thought it was her imagination. So they both spent around an hour watching the clouds and making funny shapes out of them. Then her brother showed up.

-_Hey sis and Saphire, I'm back._- Hybrid said emerging from the forest.

"Hey brother, how was lunch?" Yeyinde said getting up and walking over to her brother.

-_Oh it was delicious. A nice fat bear._- He said making Yeyinde laugh.

"Y-you to-took on a bear?" She said laughing, "Nice one bro."

"Whoa you took down a bear?! That's so cool!" Saphire said suddenly next to them.

-_Really? I mean it wasn't that hard to. Oh wait I forget humans can't really take bears down with their bare hands. Except for maybe that dude I saw once who was wrestling a bear._- He answered and was tackled by an excited Saphire.

_(**A/n:** As I've said Saphire is a bit weird and she is excited by simple things like finding out someone was actually wrestling a bear in the wild. Ok maybe she's very weird but hey I like her XD Oh and Xenomorphs/Predaliens can see but they use that thing like sharks do, the uh bio-electromagnetic fields)_

"Um Saphire? You okay?" Yeyinde said as she looked at the duo on the ground.

-_She's fine she's uh just a bit weird is all._- Hybrid said before being punched in the shoulder.

"Hey! I heard that!" Saphire said sticking her tongue out at him.

-_Yea? You didn't have to punch me though! It hurt a little._- He said pouting.

"Oh stop your pouting I didn't hit you that hard." Saphire said and they both started bickering. After fives minutes or so of listening Yeyinde had enough.

"_**ENOUGH!**_ Jesus quit acting like a married old couple sheesh." Yeyinde said snickering as they immediately shut up and were a few feet away from each other, "Thank you now I believe it's almost time to go to work."

"Oh my god you're right! We have to be there in 30 minutes." Saphire said looking at her watch which currently read 5:30 pm. So Yeyinde helped Saphire up.

"C'mon you can change into one of my outfits if you want. As well as use any make-up you need." Yeyinde said dragging a protesting Saphire inside, "No buts it's the least I can do after all you are a friend of my brother's." So they went inside and got dressed.

(_**A/n:** You know what I'll be posting links to their outfits on my profile so watch for the links :P Oh and I just realized I never described what Hybrid looked like did I?)_

_**-hghjgjhgy-gjhgygjh-jhgjhg-**_

(At the club Night Fury) "Well well well looks like we made it huh Yeyin- I mean Terra." Saphire said.

"Yep looks like we did. Well see you after our shifts." She said Going over to her work station, the bar. Saphire went up to hers, she was a DJ/singer so naturally she was at the DJ booth. Yeyinde looked at her first customer, it was the guy she had told Saphire about. "Hello sir, you've become a regular. Is your wife doing any better?" Yeyinde asked placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with a deep sorrow in his eyes.

"Well the doc said she now has better chances of waking up but I don't know if she ever will." He said looking down again.

"Well at least that's kind of good. She might wake up any day now. Don't loose hope. I'm sure she'll wake up soon." Yeyinde said preparing his regular, Bloody Mary. She put it in front of him. "Here on the house again. Again I am so sorry that this has happened to you. But I know your wife will probably wake up soon. You'll see." She said giving the man a soft smile. He downed his drink and she prepared him another one.

"Thank you, you are always so nice to me." The man said.

"No problem, well I should get to serving the other guys in here before they start harassing me." Yeyinde said with a sigh which made the man chuckle.

"Some of them are real pigs aren't they. Well here's you're tip, I shouldn't drink too much tonight. My mother wanted me to come over for dinner." He said after downing his second drink. He put two one hundred dollar bills in Yeyinde's tip jar.

"I see will have a nice night, sir." Yeyinde said and as always the man chuckled.

"I've told you a thousand times. My name is Luke, Luke Stevenson."

"And I've told you a thousand times. Nice name but I can't call you by your name, it would be improper haha" Yeyinde said and they both shared a laugh. That had become their little joke, "Yea yea Luke you know I'm just joking. Now get outta here! Your mother is waiting I bet."

"Alright see you later I guess." Luke said and left. Yeyinde looked at the others at the bar. -_Yeesh why did I sign up to be the bartender? No wonder the last one quit._-

_-Because you didn't want to be the main singer._- Yeyinde's mother smartly replied.

-_Smart ass, I didn't ask you. Hmph._- Yeyinde said back serving a man a martini. She looked up at her new friend who was currently singing a good song.

"_I will never be afraid again_

_I will keep on fighting till the end _

_I can walk on water I can fly _

_I will keep on fighting till I die._" Saphire sang and Yeyinde gave a small smile as she served a woman waiting for her drink.

"'Bout time!" She complained.

"Oh shut it, I got here as fast as I could. If you can't see I have many other fucking customers so don't fucking complain." Yeyinde said glaring at the obnoxious female.

"Oh you wanna go, bitch?" The woman said glaring back.

"As much as I would love to pummel your face I can't. I'd be fired on the spot." Yeyinde said smugly as she taunted the woman. The woman threw her drink in Yeyinde's face and then hit her in the head with the glass cup which shattered. Yeyinde swayed a bit as she brought a hand to her bleeding head, "Oh you are so going to pay for that bitch!" Yeyinde yelled glaring at the woman as she grabbed the collar of the woman's shirt. Yeyinde growled as she held the woman.

"Yeyinde put that woman down this instant." Yeyinde's boss, Miyune yelled. She was with a bouncer so Yeyinde knew the woman was going to be kicked out. So she let her go with a shove and bent down to pick up the glass as blood dripped off her face. Thanks to the bracelet her blood was currently red so she had no worries. "No Yeyinde let someone else take care of that. Saphire get over here. Put on some tunes that will automatically play for a bit!" Miyune yelled at Saphire as she pulled Yeyinde up. Saphire did as she was ordered and came over after setting everything up.

"Oh my... Terra are you alright?" Saphire asked. Yeyinde looked at her with an '_Are you serious_' face.

"I'm fine just a cut. No need to fuss over me like I've been shot or something." Yeyinde said holding a rag to her head.

"But that looks like it will need stitches! I mean theirs so much blood!" Saphire said.

"No no I'm fine really it's already stopped bleeding." Yeyinde said giving her worried friend a smile, "Though I'll probably have a bruise the size of a baseball. Damn bitch." Saphire giggled and got up. She gave her friend a bandage for her head. "Thanks now go back to working!"

"Yes _boss_." She said in a funny mocking way making Yeyinde chuckle. They continued doing their jobs til their shifts were over.

_**-hghjgjhgy-gjhgygjh-jhgjhg-**_

They walked out laughing with each other. "So you wanna stay the night?" Yeyinde asked a little shyly. She really was warming up to her new friend quickly.

"Sure!" Saphire chirped following Yeyinde back to her house. Once they got there Yeyinde was tackled by her brother.

-_Sis we have to leave! Saphire you're coming as well!_- Hybrid said quickly.

"What why? What's happened, brother!?" Yeyinde said alarmed.

-_Yautja sis there is Yautja in our backyard! They saw me but I ran away before they could attack!_- Hybrid told his sis.

"Yautja? What's that?"

"You know those Predator movies and AVP movies?" Yeyinde said receiving a nod, "Well Yautja is there word for Predator/Hunter. That's right real live Predators, I'm half Yautja." Yeyinde said standing up. She jumped in front of her brother when two Yautjas uncloaked themselves. "Brother stay behind me." She hissed as she narrowed her eyes at the intruders and tore off her bracelet. She was shocked though when they reached up and took off their masks.

"Oh my..." Saphire said staring at them wide eyed.

"L-Lar'jaluar-ke? Rha'ja?" Yeyinde stuttered staring at them with wide disbelieving eyes.

"Hello Yeyinde, Long time no see." Rha'ja said, "Why are you protecting that thing?"

"_DON'T call him a thing!_ He's my _BROTHER_!" She hissed venomously at them, "Get the fuck out of my sight! I don't care why you're here just fucking leave!" To say both Predators were shocked was an understatement, Yeyinde seemed to be royally pissed at them. But who could blame her? Those two did leave her behind for 5, _FIVE_ fucking years. They don't even want to know how hard the first two were for her. In all that time she learned that most humans are not to be trusted with anything.

"Y-Yeyinde-" Lar'ja said.

"Don't. Just don't. Get out of my sight. I never want to see you two again." Yeyinde said, bangs hiding half her face.

-_Sis... I'm sorry for you._-

"Hush Hybrid." Yeyinde said quietly, "On second thought, _why in hell are you HERE?!_"

"W-we came to find you and take care of something." Rha'ja said utterly shocked.

"I see so an Alien hive is nearby is it? That's the only reason you came here, to this town. I bet you were going to go look for me somewhere else after or NOT AT ALL!" Yeyinde yelled at them. Indeed she was royally pissed but she was also hurt, "Get the fuck off my property or I _will_ fucking _kill_ or _maim_ you!"

"But Yeyinde-" Lar'jaluar-ke tried speaking.

"NO! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU TWO PREDATOR SCUM!" She nearly screamed at them while still not looking up at them or even calling them by their names. They cloaked and disappeared into the forest. They just hid in the trees at the edge of the clearing though they made it look like they had left. Yeyinde fell to her knees sobbing.

"Yeyinde!" Saphire said seeing her friend cry, "What's wrong?"

"How dare they. How DARE they come back to me after five fucking years! How _**dare**_ they fucking expect me to greet them like everything is all honky dory!" Yeyinde cried, sobbing her heart out as old wounds opened from seeing them once again. She hadn't really gotten over being left behind like she was. They had given her hope, a way to escape Weyland forever, a way to see the rest of her family; only to tear that small fragile hope away. She still hadn't forgiven them either. Her clawed hands covered her face as she cried. Her brother and Saphire tried to help comfort her.

"Yeyinde can you tell me?" Saphire asked quietly. Yeyinde nodded sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"Well up until five years ago... I had been a test subject. I've never known the comforting love of a family for I was made in a test tank. I never had a real home to call my own either. Some days I just wanted to die and I tried killing myself but due to my rapid regenerating powers, I didn't die. No matter what I tried I didn't die." Yeyinde said sobbing on her friend's shoulder as Saphire hugged her.

"I am so sorry for your misfortunes."

"Yea and they'll continue as long as Weyland and his company is still around while I'm stuck on earth. He's just going to find me once more and try to drag me back to my prison. I'll never be rid of him. Not unless I die and _stay_ dead. Lar'jaluar-ke and his sister Rha'ja gave me a foolish hope. They had _promised_ to take me with them but they just left me behind like I was trash. Like I was an... abomination, a monster. They didn't leave me any sort of message, they just left. I had to destroy an entire hive by myself. Then blow it up. I had already killed their queen and most of them but there were more... stronger ones, they had a bloody good time with bashing my body around. Somehow I managed to take every single one of those things down, with some help from my favorite brother." Yeyinde said sniffling.

"Why would they leave such a sweet girl behind? I mean you're so nice and caring." Saphire said listening to her new best friend talk. Yeyinde sat back.

"I'm sorry it's just seeing them like that just ripped open old wounds." Yeyinde said wiping her eyes one last time.

"C'mon let's get you inside, right Hybrid?" Saphire said helping Yeyinde up. She placed a comforting arm around Yeyinde's shoulders as she steered her friend to the house.

-_Yea, besides it looks like it's going to rain soon._- Hybrid said following behind them.


	3. Trying to Explain

_**Her Escape **_

_Me: Welcome to another installment of Her Escape!_

_Yeyinde: Welcome readers..._

_Me: Something wrong Yeyin?_

_Yeyinde: No._

_Me: Alright if you say so. Well Now **ON WIT DA BLOODY FIC!**_

_Chapter 3: Trying to Explain._

_****__**-hghjgjhgy-gjhgygjh-jhgjhg-**_

Lar'jaluar-ke and Rha'ja were shocked at Yeyinde's breakdown. They hadn't thought that she would have been this angry but one had to wonder, what did she mean by the rest of her family? The siblings looked at each other then at the house. They knew they needed to explain why they had been gone for so long. Both Yautja were surprised that she had called that... thing her brother. Rha'ja and Lar'jaluar-ke had been so shocked to see it that Predalien. It wasn't normal either.

(_**A/N**_: I know I said he was regular black color in the last chapter and I'm going to fix that soon so just bare with me okay?)

For the Predalien was red, black, and blue in coloration. It was spotted with red and black. The blade on it's tail was a dark dark blue as were the claws. The dreads were brown however. It was around 7ft 9 in height when it stood fully. Though the Predalien usually slouched a bit bringing it's height down by a foot or so.

Lar'jaluar-ke switched to alien vision and was watching the Predalien and was shocked to find it hugging Yeyinde. "_Rha'ja that Predalien is a little odd._"

"_Yes Mei-hswei it is. It's so... affectionate. Not the cold blooded killer we were raised to believe it was._" Rha'ja said perplexed. Both sighed and went back to their ship for the night. They decided that in the morning they would try to talk to Yeyinde once more.

**__****-hghjgjhgy-gjhgygjh-jhgjhg-**

**Yeyinde got inside and almost immediately was held close by her brother. -****__****Saphire will you go make ****__****my sister some of her favorite tea? She could use some right now.****- **Hybrid asked Saphire.

**"Sure be right back."** Saphire said going into the kitchen.

**-****__****Sis are you... alright?****-** Hybrid asked concerned for his sister's emotional health.

"No Hybrid I'm not even remotely alright. You know the hell I went through for two fucking years. You know how hard I worked to get here, to be hidden from that bastard Weyland. Then they have the nerve to fucking show up!" Yeyinde said in anguish. Sniffling, a few tears trickled down her face and Hybrid sat down with Yeyinde in his lap on the couch. He held her close trying to comfort her any way he could. Through their special bond that they had he could feel an inkling of her emotional hurricane and he didn't like the feelings coming from her.

Soon Saphire came out with a steaming mug of tea and the sugar cup. "Here Yeyinde."

"Th-thanks Saphire." Yeyinde said to her friend taking the mug and putting a hell of a lot of sugar in. She took a sip and set it on the coffee table before laying her head back on her brother's shoulder. Saphire sat next to the duo with a sigh.

"You know Yeyinde, I know what it's like to be abandoned..." Saphire said looking down.

**(****__****A/n****:** Yay another sob story! :D)

"Y-you do? What happened?"

"Well it was years ago when I was only around 8 or so. My mother she... well she didn't want me. So she abandoned me. She left me to rot. She didn't even tell me. She just took me to some forested area and left me. You don't know how long I waited for her to come back. Something broke when I realized she wasn't and so I just wandered through the forest without much thought. I was disconnected from my body because I didn't want to face the truth. Then after who knows how long I stumbled upon a couple who couldn't have a child because the woman was barren. They took me in and treated me like I was their own. I loved them but alas one year when I was fifteen they got killed in a plane crash. That's when I got my job at the club since I had to support myself and no one wanted to hire a fifteen year old girl. Our boss was very kind when I told her why a fifteen year old like me would want to work in a place filled with disgusting pigs like that. Now it's been almost eight years since then." Saphire said leaning her head on Hybrid's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"I see. I'm sorry Saphire." Yeyinde mumbled yawning.

"S'alright." Saphire mumbled as she slipped into dreamland with Yeyinde not too far behind. Hybrid shook his head with a sigh as he realized they had fallen asleep on him.

**-****__****Sleep well you two.****-** He said quietly before deciding to rest too.

**__****-hghjgjhgy-gjhgygjh-jhgjhg- **

(Next Morning: 9am) Yeyinde woke up and looked around groggily. Confused for a moment why she wasn't in her own bed before remembering all that took place yesterday. Well shit that was not a very happy day for her. -_Why me? Why in the nine levels of hell did they come back?!_- she thought getting out of Hybrid's hold without waking the sleeping Predalien. She went upstairs and changed out of her club clothes and into a red long-sleeved shirt with a collar that pooled just above her cleavage and ripped jeans. She put on red and black striped knee socks then slipped on some plaid flats. She still had her special bracelet on. She then grabbed another outfit for Saphire, went back downstairs, set it on the coffee table, left a note saying she went for a walk, and left out the back door.

Yeyinde walked down a trail to a clearing that held a beautiful, in-bloom Willow tree next to a good sized pond. This place was a haven to Yeyinde for she could always find a certain inner peace when she was here. She went and sat below the tree staring at her surroundings and listening to the wildlife. After say maybe fifteen minutes the clearing got silent and Yeyinde was instantly alert. She carefully scanned her surroundings without giving away she knew someone was there. She saw a shimmer and threw a throwing star at it. The thing roared in pain and uncloaked. It was Lar'jaluar-ke and his sister uncloaked right next to him. Yeyinde stood up glaring at them through narrowed eyes. She was appalled that they dare show their faces yet again to her. It was barely noticeable but she started to shake with uncontrollable rage. This rage helped cover the hurt she felt. She could feel Lar'jaluar-ke's glare but honestly she could care less.

"Why did you do that, Yeyinde?" Lar'jaluar-ke asked in perfect English. She stayed silent, glaring at the both of them.

"Little one please let us explain why-" Rha'ja said before being interrupted.

"_No._" Yeyinde snarled, "Didn't _I__tell_ you to fucking _stay__away_?! Or else I would hurt you, possibly _kill_ you." This was not going well for the two Yautja who just wanted to explain why they had left. Yeyinde then threw more throwing stars at the two. Lar'jaluar-ke and his sister were slowly getting closer to Yeyinde as they dodged her assault on them as best they could. Soon Lar'jaluar-ke got close enough to restrain her and he did. She struggled and he could barely hold onto her.

"Yeyinde! Let us explain why we left!" Rha'ja said to the struggling Yeyinde.

"No! Let go of me now!" She yelled at them.

Soon she stopped her struggles and tears cascaded down her face, "Why?! Why are you doing this to me!? Why can't you just leave me alone?! Do you know how fucking hard it was to survive here after you left me?! I went through hell trying to get the life I have now! You think you can just stroll back into my life like nothing _ever__happened_!?" Yeyinde yelled through her tears with her head bowed and only Lar'jaluar-ke's arms holding her up.

"Yeyinde..." She heard Lar'jaluar-ke say sadly and in pity.

"Don't you _fucking__dare_ pity _me._ It's your fucking fault!" She exclaimed.

"Yeyinde we had to leave and we didn't have enough time to go get you. Our brother needed our help and if we hadn't gotten there as soon as possible then he could have been dead right now..." Rha'ja said trailing off when Yeyinde pinned her with a burning glare.

"You could have left me a fucking note explaining so I wouldn't have to have felt so betrayed like I did! But no you just left me behind like everyone always does! I can trust no one besides those of my blood!" Yeyinde yelled glaring at Rha'ja through her long bangs that she forgot to tie ribbons in.

"It's true we should have left you a note but we were too worried about our brother to leave a note behind." Lar'jaluar-ke said letting Yeyinde go. First Yeyinde slapped Rha'ja almost hard enough to knock the mask off of her face. Then she slapped Lar'jaluar-ke across the face. She spun on her heel and walked to the edge of the clearing.

"Do what you want I don't care. Just don't harm my brother and we won't have any problems." Yeyinde said in her best frosty 'could freeze over hell and back again' voice. The two Yautja looked at each other then followed Yeyinde to her house. Saphire was on the porch and her jaw nearly dropped when she saw Yeyinde, who had the darkest expression on her face, being followed by the two Yautja from yesterday.

"Um Yeyinde?" She said kind of backing up to the door.

"Yes I know. They've decided to bug me til I get annoyed enough to either seriously hurt them or kill them. Haven't decided which yet." Yeyinde said darkly as she stalked through the front door with her friend following her quickly. She walked into the living room and gave her brother a heads up. Hybrid frowned and stood up.

**-****__****I think it would be best if I left. I don't want to turn your place into World War III.****- **Hybrid said as said Yautja walked into the room. Yeyinde could feel the tension in the air which only irritated her more.

"No." She snapped, "You will not leave, Hybrid. They won't hurt you lest I kill them for doing so." Hybrid kind of just sat back down a bit stunned. He had never seen his sister this angry.

**-****__****Okay sis, I will stay...**- He hesitantly said and Yeyinde gave him a small strained smile.

"So tell me since I'm curious. What's your excuse for leaving so suddenly?" Yeyinde said in that frosty voice of hers again.

"Our brother Yeyin-Thwei sent us a distress signal. He needed our help immediately and couldn't wait. It was full out war when we got there. It seems that somehow Kainde Amedhas had taken over the planet and were fighting to keep it. It took us a while to beat them and get the planet back." Rha'ja explained, "Many lost their lives."

"I see." Yeyinde said curtly. Yeyinde currently was feeling immense rage and frowned. She then left the living room leaving the Predalien and two Yautja alone. Hybrid didn't know what to do so he awkwardly offered them some chips. Rha'ja stared for a moment then had a 'Why the fuck not?' moment and took some chips as well as sitting on the same couch as the Predalien. She also took off her mask and ate said chips. Lar'jaluar-ke stared at his sister before sighing and sitting next to her. The trio turned their attention to the TV and watched it.

**__****-hghjgjhgy-gjhgygjh-jhgjhg- **

Yeyinde paced in the kitchen quickly as she darkly mumbled and muttered things to herself. Saphire watched from the doorway cautiously. She really didn't want Yeyinde's wrath brought down upon her. It was clear she was _very_ angry about the current situation. Then they both looked at the back door as they heard a knock on it. Yeyinde went over and opened it to find... Psycho and White Tooth standing there. -_What the FUCK?! They came too?!_-

-_**Apparently**._- My mother said a little displeased with the current situation. Yeyinde's eye started to twitch.

"So you're fucking here too. Lovely just great! What the hell?! Does Paya hate me or something!?" Yeyinde said and banged her head on a wall, "Why do the gods hate me so?" She was about ready to burst into tears right there once more. However she held her tears back and chose simply to have on a cold mask of indifference.

"Who are these... people?" Saphire asked.

"The pred is White Tooth and that dude calls himself Psycho." She said emotionlessly.

"Yeyinde..." White Tooth said.

"Just don't okay just don't. Like I told the other Yautja in my living room do whatever the hell you want as long as you don't harm my brother or anything." Yeyinde said with no emotion. She spun on her heel and went upstairs to her room. She slammed and locked the door. Saphire looked at the new guests.

"Uh... H-hello." She said.

"Hello what might your name be?" White Tooth asked in his posh British accent while Psycho just gave a grunt.

"Oh uh I'm Saphire. Nice to meet you." Saphire said surprised at the accent the Yautja had. -_A British Predator that's new..._- She thought before Hybrid walked in. The reactions were instant but to Saphire seemed to move in slow motion. She saw Psycho take out a pistol and aim it at Hybrid. Hybrid was shocked and wouldn't be able to move out of the way in time. As Psycho pulled the trigger Saphire threw herself in front of Hybrid taking the bullet that would have killed Hybrid. The bullet hit her in the stomach and blood flew from her mouth as she fell to the floor. Her bangs hid half of her face as blood pooled around her body staining her clothes and hair with crimson. Hybrid cried out and held her close to him shaking her.

**-****__****Saphire! Wake up please! Saphire! Come on don't die on me!****- **Hybrid said in the heads of everyone, much to their surprise, frantically as he made noises trying to wake Saphire up. Lar'jaluar-ke and Rha'ja had heard the commotion and wondered what was going on so they came to the kitchen. They were shocked at the sight. A giant pool of blood and a Predalien that would be crying if it had eyes, also the dying Saphire.

(_A/n_: Everyone can hear him XD)

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Yeyinde yelled as she pushed her way through the two shocked Yautja. When she saw what was going on she went paler then death and looked around. She immediately became enraged when she saw who had done. Psycho, who still had his gun, in the blink of an eye was slammed and pinned against a wall. Everyone got worried when her eyes went a blood red but strangely it was still her.

**-_Sis?_- **

"Shut it Hybrid. How dare you. How _DARE YOU!_ You little fucker! I told you specifically not to harm my brother! And what do you do? Do the exact opposite except Saphire jumped in front of the bullet and _NOW SHE'S FUCKING DYING!_" Yeyinde screeched at Psycho. Stealing the gun, she pointed it at Psycho's head. Psycho was actually feeling fear, a deep fear that he hasn't felt in a long time.

"That _thing_ is your brother!?" Psycho exclaims but quickly shuts up as a growling Yeyinde slashes at the wall right beside his head.

"Do _not_ call my brother a thing!" She hisses out venomously. Yeyinde threw Psycho across the room and into another wall before going over to her brother. "Let me see her, Hybrid." Yeyinde said. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found Saphire was still alive but just barely. Yeyinde sighed sadly as she knew what she had to do to save her friend but it had a deadly risk. Hybrid caught his sister's arm as she tried to bring it up to her mouth.

**-****__****Sis what are you doing?!****-** Hybrid hissed.

"You know what I'm doing, brother." Yeyinde told him. Hybrid was shocked to the very core.

**-****__****WHAT?! No! That could kill her if she isn't compatible!****-** He exclaim.

"What is he talking about?" Both White Tooth and Rha'ja asked.

"My blood could save Saphire but at a huge risk. For if her blood isn't compatible with mine, my blood will end her life. Seeing as she's dying anyways I thought I'd take the risk because the nearest hospital is 30 miles away. She'll be dead by the time we get there. Also I don't have any good excuses as to why she was shot with a gun in the first place." Yeyinde answered shocking all but her brother, "Hybrid, let me do this for you and for her. You love her, even the most oblivious person in the world can see that."

**-****__****But if you do that and she is compatible... won't she turn into what you are?****- **Hybrid asked with concern.

"Yes," Yeyinde said shocking all again, "My blood will change her into a half-breed like m. It's the only way to save her though."

**-****__****...Alright. Do it****- **Hybrid said softly. The others in the room were rendered speechless after the conversation that just took place. They all had thought Xenos were incapable of love or any emotion for that matter and it was true in most cases but Hybrid is special. He isn't a normal Predalien at all.

Yeyinde bit into an artery in her wrist so the blood would flow out easily and held it over Saphire's wound. The reaction between the two blood types was instant. Saphire's blood turned into the same dark green as Yeyinde's and the wound closed.

"Now all we can do is wait. If it works she'll be good as new by tomorrow. If not well... she'll be dead." Yeyinde said sadly and grimly. She picked Saphire up and walked over to the blocked doorway. "Out of my way. I'm going to go clean Saphire up and change her out of these clothes. To avoid anything of this nature happening again, Hybrid come with me. It appears we have a trigger happy moron in the house."

**-****__****Yes sis****- **Hybrid said. Yeyinde then walked up the stairs with her brother following her. Psycho then got up off of the floor with a pain-filled grunt.

"Well she's changed... a lot." White Tooth said quietly.

"How can she call that monster her brother!" Psycho nearly yelled before Rha'ja clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Do you want to get all of us or yourself killed?! This is not the same Yeyinde we met a while ago. She won't hesitate to kill all of us if she feels that she or her household is threatened!" Rha'ja whisper-yelled at him, scolding him, "Do you understand me marine?" Psycho nodded knowing she was deadly serious when she called him marine, "Good I won't have to castrate you and hang you by your toes then. Besides that Predalien is actually quite a sweetheart. Yes I can't believe it either but that's the truth."

"Interesting...I'd love to have a chat with him." White Tooth said with interest in his voice.

**__****-hghjgjhgy-gjhgygjh-jhgjhg- **

**Me: Here you go! I know it's a bit shorter but I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter! I'm already working on it.**

**Saphire: Why do I have to have the dangerous fate?**

**Me: Go you aren't suppose to be here! I'm still deciding your fate!*Saphire left grumbling***

**Yeyinde: Still why does she have to have this kind of fate?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Please Review and I'll try to get the next chapter out A.S.A.P. Okay?**


	4. Saphire's Fate?

_**Her Escape**_

_Me: Welcome to another Chapter of Her Escape!_

_Yeyinde: Yes welcome readers._

_Kagome: Hey! You should be working on your other fanfic!_

_Me: Da hell?! Get out of her Kaggy!*Poofs kaggy out of there* Sorry bout that. Anyways please read and review! Enjoy!_

_Lar'jaluar-ke: Demonickitty doesn't own a thing of AVP rights so whatever these lawsuit guys are, stay away!_

_**(OMG I find Typos everywhere! _)**_

_**Chapter 4:** Saphire's Fate?_

_Yeyinde Covers for Saphire?_

**__****-hghjgjhgy-gjhgygjh-jhgjhg- **

**(Upstairs in Yeyinde's bathroom:) Yeyinde put Saphire down next to the tub and undressed her. Hybrid who was standing in the doorway made a noise of surprise and looked away blushing if possible. "Awwwww is my little brother blushing? How cute." Yeyinde said now in a better mood seeing her brother act this way.**

**-****__****Shut it! I am not!****- Hybrid said. Yeyinde chuckled in amusement. **

**"Riiiiight and I'm a unicorn." Yeyinde said still chuckling. She then filled the bathtub with water**

**-****__****Sis... I'm sorry****- Hybrid said head bowed and shoulders slumped.**

**"Hm? For what?" Yeyinde asked with a tilt of the head. She put Saphire in the tub and began washing her blood soaked hair our. Yeyinde noticed Saphire's hair texture was changing and began to grow hopeful.**

**-****__****For causing you so much trouble.****-**

**"Don't worry about it, Hybrid. It's fine. After all they think that your kind are just cold, heartless, killing machines. It is not your fault." Yeyinde said as she washed her slumbering friend and gasped when she saw the claws growing on her friend's hands, "Look Hybrid she's growing claws and I bet she has ****fangs. This is a good sign." Yeyinde said. Hybrids mood did a 180 and he rushed over.**

**-****__****Really?! Oh thank Paya!I know it's a bit early to celebrate but I'm just so happy!****- Hybrid said hugging the life out of his sister.**

**"Need... to... breath!" She got out.**

**-****__****Oh sorry sis.****- Hybrid said letting go of his sister. She took in a deep breath and then went over to Saphire.**

**"Hey bro help me here for a second. Can you hold Saphire while I get a towel?" Yeyinde said picking Saphire up. She mentally grinned when she saw her brother gulp.**

**-****__****S-sure****- He said taking Saphire and Yeyinde grabbed a fluffy green towel. She then dried Saphire off and wrapped the towel around her. She then took Saphire back and walked into her room. Yeyinde set her friend down on her bed and then proceeded to dress her. Hybrid once again blushed if possible. Yeyinde then pulled the covers over Saphire and sighed.**

**"Now all we can do is wait and hope." She said looking at her friend with worry clear in her amber flecked green eyes.**

**-****__****Yea all we can do is wait and hope. Where are you going to sleep Yeyinde?****- Hybrid asked realizing Yeyinde's bed was now occupied.**

**"****Hm I don't know. I'll find some place don't worry so much, Hybrid." Yeyinde said. Hybrid sighed and stood up.**

-_**I think I'll go back downstairs now.**_- He said and Yeyinde looked at her brother.

"Not without me you're not. I've got to make dinner anyways and then call in sick for work. As well as give my boss the news about Saphire." Yeyinde said sighing and looking at the floor, "I desperately hope that my blood won't kill her..."

-_**Hey don't look so sad I'm sure she'll pull through. Besides if you hadn't she would have died. It was certain death or possible death. I personally would have chose possible death over certain any day. It just kills me though. Not knowing whether or not she will wake up.**_- Hybrid said walking over to the bed and touching Saphire's cheek. -_**Also I think you should get away from here for a few hours. Believe me you need it. Don't worry about me I'll stay up here with Saphire okay?**_-

"I don't know..." Yeyinde said sighing. Hybrid frowned and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

-_**Yeyinde, you need some time away from this madness that you've fallen into. I will be safe up here as long as no one sees me or knows where I am. You need to have some sort of fun tonight before you... well go crazy. Trust me I know you will especially after what they've done. You can only handle so much before you reach a breaking point. So go have fun tonight, you'll probably be **__**singing in Saphire's place. What I wouldn't give to hear you sing.**_- Hybrid said and Yeyinde got up from where she was sitting on the bed.

"You know you could come with me. I know we shouldn't leave Saphire on her own but I think we can ask Rha'ja to watch over her. Despite my being mad at all of them I trust Rha'ja not to do anything the most. Besides she's also a female, I don't feel comfortable leaving her with a bunch of males." Yeyinde said and Hybrid agreed.

**__****-hghjgjhgy-gjhgygjh-jhgjhg- **

They walked downstairs cautiously. Yeyinde was ready to protect her brother from the trigger happy moron, Psycho. They walked into the kitchen to see White Tooth cooking. Yeyinde had a perplexed expression on her face as she saw him cooking. White Tooth noticed the both of them and greeted them in his cheerful British accent.

"Hello, hope you don't mind but I thought everyone could use something to eat. Sorry about Psycho." He said kind of shocking Yeyinde.

-_**Quite alright, but if you would so kindly tell him I will rip his fucking guts out if my friend dies because it was his fault in the first place.**_- Hybrid muttered with a growl.

"Yes I wouldn't blame you for wanting to do that." White Tooth said, "Are you going some place?"

"Yea I have to go to work." Yeyinde said, "Where's Rha'ja?"

"I'm here Yeyinde." Rha'ja said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh just the Yautja I was looking for. Would you kindly do me a favor?" Yeyinde asked quietly.

"Sure Yeyinde. What is it?" Rha'ja asked curious.

"Well I need you to watch over Saphire okay? I don't want her alone while she's like this and I don't trust leaving her under male supervision." Yeyinde muttered.

"Of course I will Yeyinde." Rha'ja said.

"Thanks Rha'ja, the bedroom is third door on your right." Yeyinde said picking up her house phone. Rha'ja nodded and went upstairs. Yeyinde dialed her boss's cell.

"_Hello?"_ Miyune said.

"Hey Miyune it's Terra. I have some terrible news..." Yeyinde said sighing with sadness.

"_Oh no what's happened Terra?"_ Miyune asked worried.

"Well Saphire was in an accident."

"_What?! Is she okay?!"_ Miyune exclaimed concerned. Yeyinde had seen the news earlier today and knew the perfect excuse to use.

"You know that shooting that went down near Town hall?" Yeyinde asked.

"_Yes..."_ Miyune said hesitantly not liking where this was going.

"Well thing is she was shot with a wayward bullet. The Psycho got Saphire. I didn't see what the guy looked like or anything but she was hit. She's currently unconscious so I thought I should let you know she's not coming in tonight." Yeyinde said and her brother snickered at the little joke she put in there.

"_Oh no! Will she be alright?!"_ Miyune said really, _really_ worried.

"I don't know she has to be stabilized to be certain. Right now she could die or live. I'm coming in I'll cover for Saphire." Yeyinde said.

"_You sure? I mean you can take time off. I've noticed how... close you've become with Saphire. It's alright if you need time off Terra. I can manage the bar and I'll just hire bands"_ Miyune said worried for Yeyinde as well.

"No I need to get away from my house for awhile. I'll be there in a bit okay?" Yeyinde said.

"_Okay just tell me if you need anything okay?"_ Miyune said making Yeyinde laugh but it had no humor in it.

"If only you did actually have what I need at the moment oh bye see you in a bit." Yeyinde said hanging up and turning around to meet Lar'jaluar-ke and Psycho. She stared at them icily, "What?"

"So you're called Terra by the humans? Odd name." Lar'jaluar-ke said.

"So what? Get out of my way I have to leave." Yeyinde said harshly.

"Yeyinde I'm-" Psycho tried to say.

"Don't. Just don't. You're lucky I don't go find that Xeno hive and throw you into a pit of Xenomorphs." Yeyinde said with a snarl. She pushed them aside and grabbed her car keys.

-_**I'll meet you at the club sis.**_-

"Alright Hybrid." Yeyinde said softly to her brother and left through the back door. Hybrid looked at Psycho and growled a warning.

-_**You stay away from Saphire and my sister or I will not hesitate to rip your guts out and feed you to the Queen Bitch in the Xeno hive. Until my sister is more comfortable being around you stay the FUCK AWAY. Do you understand me, Human?**_- Hybrid said slamming and pinning Psycho to a wall. Psycho nodded and he was let go by the Predalien, -_**Good I'm glad we've come to an understanding.**_- Hybrid stepped away and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" White Tooth asked curious.

-_**To my sister's work place. It is rare she ever sings even though her voice is something indescribable. Why?**_- Hybrid asked warily.

"Hm I'd like to come with if it's okay. Besides I've been meaning to speak with you. I'm White Tooth." He said walking over to the Predalien after putting the food he made on platters and leaving them on the counter.

-_**Sure it's fine since I don't think my sister has any hostilities towards you. Come we must hurry if we want to hear her sing.**_- Hybrid said hurrying out the backdoor with White Tooth following close behind.

**__****-hghjgjhgy-gjhgygjh-jhgjhg- **

(At the club:) Yeyinde arrived and sighed preparing for the night ahead. When she opened the back entrance door she was greeted by Miyune. Who hugged the life out of her, "I'm so sorry that this has happened to Saphire. I hope she'll be okay."

"All we can do is hope." Yeyinde said breaking away from the bone-crushing hug, "I'll go on stage now."

"Alright, good luck out there." Miyune said disappearing into the crowd. Yeyinde turned and went up onstage.

"Good evening everyone, due to some unfortunate things our main singer couldn't be here so I'm filling in for her." Yeyinde said. She then motioned for the DJ to start the music.

**__****-hghjgjhgy-gjhgygjh-jhgjhg- **

The Predalien and Yautja arrived just in time for Yeyinde to start. They sat on the roof.

-_**So you wanted to talk with me?**_-

"Yes, I am curious on how you know emotions? Cause everyone thinks your kind are just heartless monsters." White Tooth asked curious.

-_**Well we aren't all heartless monsters. I mean it kinda depends on the queen for she is well the ruler and mother of everyone. You see I didn't have a queen, all I had was my sister. We have a special bond between us that taught me what emotions are. Usually along with a telepathic link there is a empathic link that let's the hive feel everyone's emotions but that's where the queen comes in for she usually is a cold-hearted bitch who feels nothing but hatred and/or anger. That's why my kind is always thought of as heartless monsters because of that. Because I only had my sister as a part of the hive mind instead of a queen, I have a freer range on my emotions. I know what love, anger, hatred, pity, sadness, envy and many other emotions are for I have felt them myself or through my sister. Does that answer your question, White Tooth?**_- Hybrid said staring at the short Predator.

"Hm yes I believe it does. You know I apologize for Psycho's actions. I didn't think that there'd be a Predalien as Yeyinde's brother. So it was quite a shock. I figured you were her brother due to similarities in scent even before she came in yelling at Psycho." White Tooth said. Hybrid looked in through the glass at the people below. He watched his sister as she sang.

-_**I wish she'd sing more often. I like her voice it's so beautiful.**_- Hybrid said almost poetically.

(_**A/n**_**:** Yep a poetic Xeno XD)

"Yes it is a beautiful voice she has there. I think most Oomans would say it was almost angelic." White Tooth said staring at Yeyinde as well.

**__****-hghjgjhgy-gjhgygjh-jhgjhg- **

Yeyinde started with Welcome to the Show. She danced as the music started. Yeyinde wore the headphone mic so she could dance freely around the stage.

"_Now's the time, get in line,__  
__Don't be afraid tonight__  
__We're gonna take you high,__  
__Before you realize,_" She sang swaying in time to the beat. Trying to forget her troubles and just have fun for once.

"_Round and 'round you'll go,  
Up and down, never slow  
Feel the excitement grow, oh  
This is where you let go,_

"_Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher, here we go  
Oh-o-oh  
Welcome to the show,_" She then began dancing more provocatively as she knew that would get this place even more money then it already had with tips. She was actually having fun as she dance and sang.

"_Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Whoa-oh, welcome to the show  
Oh, welcome to the..._

"_Oh, oh, we're on a mission  
Nothing, nothing, can stand in our way  
Oh-o-oh, we don't need permission  
We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change,_" Yeyinde grinned as she sang and danced as she actually forgot her troubles at home. She focused solely on the present and having fun.

"_Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo  
Whoa-oh, we're about to lose control  
Whoa- oh, everybody knows  
Oh, this is where we let go_

Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh-o-oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Whoa-oh, Welcome to the show

Come on, come, on, come on

Put your hands u-u-up  
We're gonna have some fu-u-un  
We've only just begu-u-un  
And it's too late to ru-u-un, you can't run  
So put 'em u-u-up  
We're gonna have some fu-u-un  
Turn up the bass let it bu-u-ump  
We've only just begun, and you can't run

Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh-o-oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Whoa-oh, Welcome to the show

Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh-o-oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Whoa-oh, Welcome to the show

Whoa-oh-oh  
We're gonna have some fu-u-un  
Turn up the bass let it bu-u-ump  
_We've only just begun  
Welcome to the show_

Whoa-oh-oh  
We're gonna have some fu-u-un  
Turn up the bass let it bu-u-ump  
We've only just begun, 

_and you can't run,_" She finished and got a large applause from the crowd of young people that filled the club. She gave a mock bow and began another song. Yeyinde sang Animal I have Become by Three days grace, Let the Bodies Hit the Floor by Disturbed, Calling All the Monsters by China Anne McClain Sweet Dreams are Made of These by Marilyn Manson, He's Hurting me by Maria Mena, and a bunch of other songs. She ended with Heart Attack by Demi Lovato.

"_Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack 

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
__And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you. Make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

The feelings are lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack 

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack _

_I think I'd have a heart attack,_" She finished with a bow. It was now almost 1 in the morning and she was dead on her feet.

"Thanks for everything and I hope our main singer will get well soon." She said with a smile and left.

**__****-hghjgjhgy-gjhgygjh-jhgjhg- **

"That was wonderful, Terra! Wish you'd apply to be a full-time singer. I don't know how you can put up with those pigs." Miyune said kinda looking like shit. Yeyinde giggled.

"It's my talent I guess. I can handle those disgusting pigs." She said chuckling.

"Anyways is everything alright, Terra? I noticed you were kind of off during a few songs." Miyune inquired eyes narrowed at Yeyinde. Yeyinde sighed and looked at the dispersing crowd.

"Life has just gotten very... complicated at home lately."

"What kind of complicated?" Miyune inquired.

"Well a group of people showed up that I thought I'd never see again for as long as I live. They abandoned me a long time ago and I never quite got over it. They had come into my life just as quickly as they had left. Their appearance and disappearance had a huge impact on me, now I'm changed from the person I once was. I can't decide whether it was for better or for worse but I'm just trying to get through life everyone else and they have the _nerve_ to... to." Yeyinde said sorrow clouding her thoughts and tears beginning to well, "I'm sorry but... I think I should go."

"No. Stay Terra, you have to talk to someone about what you're feeling. You can't just bottle it up like this, it'll kill you slowly from the inside. Trust me I've seen it happen before. Now sit and tell me what's eating you." Miyune ordered making Yeyinde sit at the bar and she sat next to Yeyinde.

"A-alright. Well these people they have the damned _nerve_ to drop in like nothing ever happened! They're infuriating and I almost didn't come in because of the whole mess with Saphire but my brother convinced me to come. He told me I needed to have fun and get away from all the stress. Hell he could see I was about to snap and blow my top." Yeyinde chuckled with a sniffle, "Oh why do the gods hate me."

"Hey don't be so hard on yourself I'm sure the gods don't hate you. I hear talking to your mother is the best medicine." Miyune said and was shocked when Yeyinde just burst into sobs.

"That's the thing, I don't have a mother. She died when I was just a baby. I envy all those people who still have their mothers and take them for granted. How I wish I grew up with my mother but no. I had a nanny and don't get me wrong I loved her dearly but I need a mother, my mother. I-I wish she was here to comfort me but she's not." Yeyinde said crying softly. -_At least not in the way I want her to be.-_

"I see, I am so sorry dear." Miyune said before something terrible happened. To Yeyinde it happened like it was in slow mo. Both females looked at a window as it shattered. What came in made Yeyinde's blood run cold and Miyune scream. It was four Praetorians.

"Oh... shit." Yeyinde breathed just before they attacked. She pulled Miyune behind her and took the blow from the charging Praetorians. The both of them flew and landed on the floor. Yeyinde groaned and sat p as did her boss/new friend.

"What in Protestant hell is that?!" Miyune exclaimed as she stared at the Xenomorphs in terror. Yeyinde sighed and turned to her friend.

"Those my dear are Praetorians, in other words Xenomorphs. I can explain everything later but I need to get you out of harm's way first, okay?" Yeyinde said keeping her cool which impressed Miyune. Yeyinde gave the Praetorians a deadly glare as she took a battle stance ready for them to come at her and come at her they did.

**__****End of Chapter Four~****__**

**__****-hghjgjhgy-gjhgygjh-jhgjhg- **

**_Me: There we go! Hope you enjoyed_**

**_Yeyinde: You just had to ruin the sad moment didn't you?_**

**_Me: It's Kallasea's fault!_**

**_Kallasea:*Rolls her eyes* So what if I did?_**

**_Miyune:*Sarcastic* Yay... my life is in peril._**

**_Me:*Facepalms* Oh my god._**

**_Yeyinde: Hopefully you don't plan on killing Miyune off but if you do I shall beat your ass._**

**_Me: Hai hai._**


End file.
